Yo quisiera ser
by gaby twirocker
Summary: Los mejores amigos siempre" eso es lo qe él mas teme, ser solo su "MEJOR AMIGO" -drama, emocion, suspenso- Nessie/Jake
1. Soy tu mejor amigo

**hola!!**

**pues miren!!**

**aqui les dejo un nuevo one-shot q nacio d... pues... d algo jajaja**

**este one-shot-music-fic esta basado en la cancion yo quisiera ser de reik m parece, la verdad no estoy segura d d quien sea pero m gusta mucho**

**va dedicada a todas las perdonas q se han enamorado d su mejor amigo o amiga y no se lo dijeron o no se atreven a decirselo **

**una recomendacion: si no han escuchado la cancion primero lean la historia y luego busquenla asi se disfruta mas**

**

* * *

**

**Yo quisiera ser**

**Jacob POV**

Me encontraba en la cafetería esperando a Nessie como de costumbre, en la tercera mesa, vi pasar a Nahuel, se me hizo extraño que no estuviera con Nessie.

Paso demasiado rápido que no me dio tiempo de preguntarle por ella, se dirigió al otro lado de la cafetería, se acerco a una chica con el cabello café, ojos claros y piel blanca, la tomo de la mano, la chica lo vio a los ojos y dijo algo que no logre escuchar, el asintió y acerco su cara a ella hasta que se besaron,

No podía creerlo, Nahuel, el novio de Nessie desde hace ya varios meses se encontraba besando a otra, tenia ganas de matarlo, pero pensé en Nessie ¿Qué pensaría cuando se enterara?

Me acerque a Gaby

-¿has visto a Nessie?- le pregunté

-esta en el baño, no quiere salir, es que… Nahuel… él termino con ella- dijo, comencé a enojarme aun mas de lo que estaba ¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito a hacerla sufrir así y cambiarla por otra tan rápido?

Salí corriendo, entre al baño de chicas, no me importo, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, vi las cosas de Nessie tiradas en un rincón, podía escuchar sus sollozos desde la entrada

-¿Nessie? ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunté

-¿Jacob?- pregunto con un hilo de voz

-aquí estoy, linda ¿Qué paso?- apenas dije esto ella se lanzo a mis brazos llorando, tenia todo el rimel embarrado y los ojos sumamente rojos pero aun así se veía hermosa.

Nos sentamos en el suelo y me contó lo que había pasado, solo estábamos ella y yo, en momentos como este desearía decirle la verdad.

-sabes que soy tu mejor amigo, Nessie, tu compañero de lagrimas- dije limpiando una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, ella sonrío un poco – de amores perdidos- dije aun mas serio, ella se recargo en mi hombro sin parar de llorar

-¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel con mis sentimientos?- preguntó, la abrase y continúe acariciando su cabello dorado

-tranquila, no pasa nada, me tienes a mi, yo siempre estaré contigo – la consolé, deseaba completamente decirle la verdad, ella sabe que la protejo de todo, lo que no sabe es que yo quisiera ser ese por quien se desvela y se desespera, que me muero de celos cuando esta con otro, que quisiera ser su llanto, ese que viene de sus sentimientos, desearía ser ese por quien ella despertara ilusionada, quisiera que viviera de mi siempre enamorada.

Me quede viéndola, sin decir una sola palabra, simplemente contemplándola, como si fuera a desaparecer, cuando note que ella también me veía, sin entender por que la veía tanto.

-¿algo te pasa?- preguntó extrañada y preocupada

No sabia que hacer, este era el momento, el momento de que ella sepa que estoy muriendo por ella, quisiera decirle lo que siento, pero si no tuviera tanto miedo, miedo de que me rechazara y que solo en mi mente viva para siempre.

-¿Jake? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó

-¿yo? Si, si claro- balbuce

-te sonrojaste- dijo tocando mi mejilla caliente

-no, yo solo… no- dije ruborizándome aun mas

-tranquilo- dijo y tomo mi mano, sus manos eran calidas y frágiles. –sabes que somos los mejores amigos, siempre estamos juntos-

Desearía poder decirle la verdad, pero no puedo por que no soy mas para ella que su confidente y quien la protege incondicionalmente, no soy más que su mejor amigo.

* * *

**que les parecio?**

**les gusto?**

**lo odian?**

**todo lo q piensen dejenlo en un review, ya saben con ese botoncito verde de aqui abajo, vamos q no les quita nada**

**vale m voy**

**y para las o los q esten leyendo "Estrella Nueva" **

**perdon por no subir caps pero es q no m do mucho tiempo de arreglarlos prometo no tardar mucho**

**vale ahora si nos leemos luego**


	2. Sabes que te cuido

**"los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**bueno esto estaba destinado a ser colo un ona-shot pero gracias a la amiga que me dijo q lo continuara me plantee un reto, este va a ser completamente diferente a mi otro fic "estrella nueva", si lo estan leyendo entenderan por que, bueno lo que quiero es ver si logro hacer a Jacob todo lo que siempre he soñado pero al estilo Jacob, ademas de que toda la historia tiene que ser en Jacob POV (si m gusta competir conmigo misma), bueno los/las dejo con este nuevo cap, espero les guste.**

* * *

**Sabes que te cuido **

**Jacob POV**

Nos quedamos un rato mas en el suelo del baño, pensé en cómo nos veríamos, parecíamos novios. Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír, Nessie pareció notarlo.

-¿de qué te ríes?- pregunto inocentemente

-de nada- dije entre risitas

Volteo a verme como si no lo creyera

-Jacob Black, te conozco desde que tengo memoria ¿aun no sabes que a mí no me puedes engañar?- dijo con cara de sabelotodo

-jaja, no estoy mintiendo- trate de excusarme, pero me estaba poniendo muy nervioso

-bueno- dijo no muy convencida

-sabes, tu aun no has comido nada- cambie de tema mientras me levantaba y le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-no quiero ir a la cafetería- dijo bajando la mirada

-el no estará ahí, no le conviene encontrarse conmigo- dije señalándome con el dedo el pecho, ella me dedico una hermosa sonrisa, eso me puso muy feliz, adoraba verla sonreír.

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería, yo la llevaba de la cintura y ella me abrazaba, realmente parecíamos pareja. Cuando llegamos a la cafetería ya no había nadie, nos habíamos saltado una clase así que no nos podían ver, por suerte la señora de la cafetería nos conocía y era muy buena con nosotros, era muy buena persona, era la única que sabía que amaba en secreto a Nessie, era una señora de estatura baja, con ojos cafés muy oscuros, con el cabello pelirrojo, lentes y siempre llevaba un vestido diferente, ella podria ser la hermana de la tia Alice de Nessie.

-buenos días, señora Pomfrie- salude mientras entrabamos y nos sentábamos en el lugar de siempre

-buenos días, Jake, Nessie- dijo la señora Pomfrie – ¿de nuevo se saltaron clases?- pregunto con una sonrisa de conspiración.

-sí, ella no se siente muy bien- conteste mientras la veía

-oh mi pobre niña, yo sé lo que te alegrara- dijo mientras la observaba con ternura, sacó del refrigerador un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que se veía muy apetitoso –toma, el chocolate lo cura todo- ella siempre decía eso.

-muchas gracias- dijo Nessie tomando el pastel. Tomó una cuchara y tomó un poco de pastel -¿quieres un poco?-dijo meneando la cuchara frente mi cara

-cuanto me conoces- dije comiéndome el chocolate de la cuchara, ella se rio y continuamos comiendo pastel.

Cuando comí otro pedazo me manche la cara, no me había dado cuenta, pero Nessie dulcemente me limpio la cara, adoraba estos momentos en los que estábamos los dos solos divirtiéndonos, sin importar nada ni nadie más.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la siguiente clase, decidimos dirigirnos a nuestras clases. Su clase era química y yo tenía gimnasia, la acompañe hasta su clase

-nos vemos en la tarde, ya sabes viernes de pizza-dijo, asentí y me dirigí al gimnasio, me cambie y entre a clase.

Cuando entre vi a Nahuel riéndose con unos chicos de la clase, no pude evitar sentirme molesto, tenia ganas de golpearlo, ¿Cómo podía estar tan feliz después de todo el daño que le había hecho a Nessie? Me alejé para no hacer una estupidez.

El profesor Auster entro al gimnasio, formo parejas para trabajar, como todos ya tenían compañero me toco con Nahuel, no lo soportaría, en cualquier oportunidad lo golpearía, él pareció notar lo furioso que estaba, en cuanto me vio la sonrisa se le borro de la cara pero después una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su boca, no entendí porque pero no me agrado, paso junto a mí y se formo detrás para comenzar la carrera, me agache para comenzar a correr.

-te gané, tu linda noviecita fue mía y tú no tienes nada- susurro en mi oído, no pude evitarlo, apenas termino de hablar lo golpee en la cara con toda mi fuerza, él se volteo por el impacto y cayó al suelo. -¡eres un idiota!- me grito aun en el suelo

-¿Qué diablos dijiste?- dije con la cara roja de ira, sentía como la sangre me hervía por el enojo

-lo que escuchaste, se que estas enamorado de Carlie, pero eres tan cobarde que no te atreves a decirle nada, y yo, yo la he besado, he estado con ella como tú nunca lo estarás- dijo riéndose

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de ella?- le grite dándole una patada en las costillas, aun estaba muy enojado.

Él se levanto y me dio un golpe en el estomago, no pude controlarme y comenzamos a pelear, lo empuje hacia la pared, en mis manos había sangre, corrí para golpearlo más pero sentí que alguien me sostenía por la espalda, se trataba de Mike, voltee a ver a Nahuel, tenía mucha sangre en la cara, me sacaron del gimnasio, pasamos junto a una ventana, me veía horrible, ni siquiera había notado que tenía roto el labio. Me llevaron a la enfermería y después a la oficina de la directora. Nos castigaron a Nahuel y a mí, llamaron a nuestros padres, tendría serios problemas al llegar a casa, seguramente Billy me mataría.

Cuando terminaron las clases espere a Nessie en mi auto, tenía bastantes moretones en la cara, le pedí a Gaby que me maquillara para que Nessie no lo notara, me sentía como un travesti, no me gustaba tener pintura en la cara.

-hola, Jake- saludo Nessie mientras se aproximaba hacia mi

-hey, hola- salude, me abrazo y nos besamos en la mejilla, luego subimos a mi carro.

-entonces te peleaste con Nahuel ¿verdad?- dijo de repente, casi pierdo el control del auto, no esperaba que dijera eso.

-¿yo?... no… yo solo…-dije poniéndome rojo, ella me miro incrédula, era imposible engañarla asi que me di por vencido -¿Quién te dijo?- pregunté

- todos en la escuela lo están comentando y se te notan los moretones- dijo mientras volteaba a verme

-lo siento es que no podía soportar que él… dijera… y yo…- no pude continuar hablando

Nessie tomo la mano que tenia sobre la palanca de cambios

-gracias por protegerme- dijo tiernamente, se acerco y me beso en la mejilla

-no es nada- conteste un poco atontado.

Llegamos a su casa, entramos a la cocina, tomo el teléfono y ordeno unas pizzas, dos pizzas hawaianas y una europea con queso extra. En eso llego su papá, al principio señor Cullen se molestaba un poco cuando visitaba a Nessie, creo que aun le molesta, pero ya no se nota tanto.

-hola, chicos- nos saludo

-buenas tardes, señor Cullen- salude

-hola, papá- saludo Nessie

-¿viernes de películas?- preguntó el señor Cullen

-es de pizza, no de películas, papá- corrigió Nessie

-es lo mismo, de todos modos ven películas ¿no?- dijo el señor Cullen

-sí, pero es el viernes de pizza, eso es lo mágico de este día- dijo Nessie con cara de niña mimada, su papá puso los ojos en blanco

-no entiendo como la soportas- me dijo el señor Cullen mientras le tocaba la mejilla a Nessie, ella le puso mala cara y yo solo me reí, su padre salió de la cocina

-¿Qué película vemos?- pregunto Nessie

-no lo sé- me encogí de hombros

-Vamos a mi cuarto- dijo subiendo por las escaleras, la seguí

-veamos- dijo mientras media su mano en nuestra "caja de errores", una caja de televisor donde teníamos una enorme colección de películas malas –bien, tenemos… sangriento san Valentín en 3D o… un papá con pocas pulgas- dijo mientras sostenía una película en cada mano.

-creo que aun no he visto sangriento Valentín en 3D- dije tomando la caja de la película y leyendo la sinopsis de atrás

-bien, entonces veremos sangriento san Valentín en 3D- dijo en forma de comercial mientras caminaba hacia el televisor -¿quieres palomitas?- me preguntó

-si, por supuesto-

Preparamos todo para nuestro viernes de pizza, hacíamos esto todos los viernes desde que teníamos 10 años.

Estábamos sentados viendo la película, veíamos la parte en la que el malo persigue a los jóvenes en la fiesta, aunque la película era realmente mala, Nessie parecía asustada y justo en la parte en que el malo está a punto de matar al principal, no sé como se llame, pero es un actor de "supernatural", justo en ese momento Nessie me abrazó por reflejo, no sabía qué hacer nunca me había pasado esto, le seguí la corriente y así vimos toda la película abrazados.

* * *

**bueno espero les gustara y me dejen un review para saber que piensan, vale me voy**

**muchas gracias por leerme**

**adios nos leemos pronto**


	3. Quisiera decirte

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto está hecho con un fin pacífico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**Hola, saben esta historia me está gustando mucho, aunque no he recibido tantos reviews como me gustaría pero m gusta escribirla bueno, los dejo con el pag.**

* * *

**Quisiera decirte**

**Jacob POV**

Nessie me abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza, a mi no me molestaba por lo que no me oponía, llegamos a la parte de la película en la que el principal, cuyo nombre nunca recuerdo pero sale en supernatural, llega a un motel y descubre a la ex novia del jefe de policía teniendo sexo con un camionero, me sentí realmente extraño estando tan cerca de Nessie, al parecer ella también por que dejo de abrazarme con tanta fuerza, en ese momento escuchamos como abrieron la puerta del cuarto de Nessie

-chicos, llego su pizza-dijo la mamá de Nessie mientras entraba a la habitación con las pizzas –se las dejare….¡oh por dios!- gritó en cuanto vio la escena de la película, estuvo a punto de lanzar las pizzas por el aire -¿Qué demonios es eso Renesmee?- dijo la señora Cullen bastante enojada

-nosotros… yo… no sabía que eso era parte de la película- dijo Nessie levantándose

-¡pero por dios! ¡¿No podías ver la clasificación?!- gritó, realmente estaba muy alterada, lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue ponerle pausa a la película, la chica había comenzado a gemir. En ese momento entro corriendo el tío Emmett de Nessie

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo alarmado, volteo a ver el televisor –wow- dijo y los ojos se le abrieron como platos

-Emmett, por dios ¡sal de aquí!- dijo la señora Cullen

-está bien, está bien, Bella-dijo levantando las manos -¿podrías prestarme la película?- dijo viendo a Nessie

-¡sal de aquí!- repitió la señora Cullen

-lo siento mucho, en serio, nosotros no sabíamos que esto era parte de la película, señora Cullen- intente solucionarlo

-si mamá, además, ya estamos grandecitos ¿no crees?- dijo Nessie encogiéndose de hombros –es decir, a los dieciséis tu mamá no te regaña por ver eso, no es una porno mamá- dije Nessie, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-yo…- dijo la señora Cullen –yo solo no supe cómo reaccionar, no es lo más común entrar al cuarto de tu hija y ver gente denuda teniendo relaciones –

-lo sé, pero no es para que te pongas así- dije Nessie

-es que… tan solo ayer veían volver al futuro o Shrek y ahora…. Crecen tan rápido – dijo con los ojos llorosos, me quedé atónito, jamás imagine que esa fuera su reacción, ahora entiendo cuando el señor Cullen dice que siempre lo sorprende.

-ya mamá ¿Por qué no ves la película con nosotros?- le invito Nessie

-no hija, tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero bueno, aquí esta su pizza- dijo recobrando de nuevo su aspecto normal, en serio el señor Cullen habla en serio. La señora Cullen salió de la habitación –no le des esa película a Emmett – dijo desde afuera.

Continuamos viendo la película, lo demás fue realmente aburrido, de no ser por la pizza me habría dormido. Cuando termino la película comenzamos a charlar sobre lo mala que había sido.

-no puedo creer que pagáramos diez dólares por esa porquería- dije

-diez con noventa y uno- corrigió

-a la próxima vemos la película del perro- dije

-sí, creo que esta solo me dio nauseas-

-y un regaño- aumenté y ambos reímos, mire la hora en el reloj de flor que le había regalado a Nessie cuando cumplió ocho años –no puedo creer que aun tengas ese reloj- dije sin apartar la vista de él

-me gusta mucho, me trae recuerdos- dije volteando a verlo

-¿recuerdas como cayó Alec en el pastel?- sonreí ante el recuerdo

-¿cayó? ¿O lo empujaste?- dijo enarcando una ceja

-fue su culpa, dijo que te pensaba tirar en la alberca, él se lo busco- dije riendo aun mas, ella también se rio conmigo

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?- preguntó

-¿Qué cosa?-

-eso, protegerme ¿Por qué lo haces?- dijo volteando a verme

-porque eres mi amiga- respondí aunque eso no fuera la verdad, al menos no toda.

Moría por contarle la verdad, por poder decirle que la amaba con todo mi corazón, que no podría estar ni un minuto lejos de ella, que no soporto que alguien la aleje de mi o la lastime pero no me atrevo, no podría, somos los mejores amigos, seguramente no soy más que eso para ella.

-gracias, Jake, no sé qué haría sin ti- dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarme

-no hay de que- dije correspondiendo el abrazo, entonces recordé la hora que era –oh por dios es tardísimo, tenía que estar en casa hace una hora- dije preocupado, seguramente Billy me castigaría mas. –lo siento, Nessie, me tengo que ir-

-no te preocupes, ¿nos vemos mañana?- dijo levantándose

-por supuesto, no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo- respondí- bueno, Nessie, nos vemos- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo hacia mi auto.

Conduje hasta casa bastante más rápido de lo normal, no podía perder tiempo, seguramente mis hermanas estarían ahí, listas para regañarme como mi padre, no quería darles más motivos.

Llegue en un tiempo record a mi casa.

Mi casa no era para nada como la de Nessie, su casa era enorme con muchísimas habitaciones, piscina, una sala enorme y un jardín lleno de flores hermosas, mientras que mi casa era pequeña, de dos niveles, cuatro habitaciones, en la entrada había una hamaca que nadie usaba pero a Rachel le gustaba mucho, en la parte de atrás había un pequeño patio lleno de maleza, hace unos años había convertido la cochera en un taller para mantener en buenas condiciones el viejo auto que me dio mi papá, así que siempre estaba lleno de partes de autos y grasa.

Entre a la casa lo más rápido y silencioso posible, si lograba llegar a mi habitación sin que nadie me viera podría fingir que estaba dormido, entre por la parte de atrás, en la cocina no había nadie, pase a la sala para llegar a las escaleras, subí sigilosamente, cuando llegue arriba creí haberlo logrado, di un pequeño salto victorioso pero al volver al suelo pise una pelota da balón cesto y perdí el equilibrio cayendo sobre una mesa con un jarrón en ella, intente sujetarlo pero no lo logre, el ruido hizo que saliera Rebeca de su habitación.

-oh por dios, Jake- dijo enojada - ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Ese jarrón era muy caro?- dijo mientras intentaba pegar dos pedazos.

-descuida estoy bien, creo que solo me fracturé la espalda, no es nada- dije sarcásticamente, ella me hizo un gesto con la cara y continuo arreglando su jarrón –estaré en mi habitación- dije mientras me levantaba

-estas en problemas, papá está muy furioso y Rachel, bueno ella siempre lo está- dijo riéndose, la ignore y entre a mi habitación

Estuve un rato dentro hasta que escuche que Rebeca se fuera, salí al baño, me mire en el espejo, aun tenía un poco morada la cara, a decir verdad no me importaba mucho, estaba feliz porque sabía que Nahuel había quedado peor, una sonrisa se formo en mi boca al recordar su cara después de la pelea, recordé lo que me había dicho, _"te gane, tu linda noviecita fue mía y tú no tienes nada" _sus palabras daban vueltas en mi cabeza _"lo que escuchaste, se que estas enamorado de Carlie, pero eres tan cobarde que no te atreves a decirle nada, y yo, yo la he besado, he estado con ella como tú nunca lo estarás" _es un idiota, para él ella solo fue un juego, un trofeo más que ganar, estaba furioso, volví a verme en el espejo, no había notado el momento en el que deje de sonreír

-como no lo maté, maldito se lo merecía- dije en voz alta, escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta, seguramente Rachel necesitaba volver a maquillarse o bañarse o algo así.

-¿Jake?- dijo la voz de Rachel –Jake ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté

-solo hablar, Jake- abrí la puerta -¿quieres contarme que paso?- solo logre asentir, entro al baño, se sentó en el piso, yo hice lo mismo

-¿Por qué lo golpeaste?- pregunto comprensivamente

-yo… él dijo… se burlo de Nessie, solamente la uso y me lo restregó en la cara- dije bastante molesto aun.

-oh mi querido hermanito Jake- dijo dándome un abrazo -¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?- preguntó

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-a Nessie ¿Por qué no le has dicho que la amas?- dijo mirándome a los ojos, no supe que hacer, no esperaba que ella supiera eso

-yo no….- intente negarlo pero puso su mano sobre mi boca para que me callara

-te sentirás mejor cuando se lo digas- dijo y salió del baño.

Me quede ahí sentado un rato pensando en lo que me había dicho, "te sentirás mejor cuando se lo digas" ¿tendrá razón? ¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Si deja de hablarme? No podría vivir con eso sería mejor dejarlo así, ser su amigo, esa es la forma segura de quedarme junto a ella

**

* * *

**

**Hi de nuevo jaja**

**Les gusto?**

**Creo q me está saliendo largos estos caps, en comparación con Estrella nueva.**

**Bueno me encantaría que me dejaran un review, porque me entristezco si no recibo nada ****, vamos que no les cuesta nada ¿si? ****Solo denle click al botoncito verde de abajo**

**Datos curiosos:**

**El precio de la película, es el real, en serio m puse a investigar**

**El personaje de Rachel está inspirado en Alice, si lo sé, todos necesitamos una hermana así, ojala y todos tuviéramos una, yo quiero una**

**Vale es todo**

**Adiós, nos leemos pronto**.


	4. Un nuevo tormento

"**los personajes en esta obra son producto de la imaginación de Stephenie Meyer, no pretendo robar su historia, esto esta hecho con un fin pacifico y de diversión/entretenimiento"**

**

* * *

**

**Un nuevo tormento**

**Jacob POV**

Una semana más paso, ya era jueves, pase por Nessie para ir a la escuela. Toda la mañana fue insoportable, todos me preguntaban si en verdad había golpeado a Nahuel, que por que lo había hecho, como me habían castigado y todo respecto al tema, al parecer se había corrido el chisme en la escuela de lo que paso en clase en gimnasia.

Llego el receso, esperé a Nessie en nuestra mesa habitual en la cafetería, comencé a comer un pedazo de pizza, estaba en eso cuando una chica se sentó frente a mí.

-hola- saludó con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿hola?- dudé al contestar

-Jake ¿cierto?- dijo aun sonriendo

-Si ¿te conozco?- pregunté

-no- se limitó a contestar

-este…- no supe que hacer, es decir ¿Qué quería?

-jaja, te debes estar preguntando por qué molesto tanto ¿verdad?- dijo mientras reía

-pues… la verdad… si- respondí dando otro mordisco a mi pizza

-bueno, el baile de "las chicas invitan a los chicos" se acerca y mi amiga quiere saber si irías con ella-

-¿yo?-

-si ¿con quién mas estoy hablando?-

-pues… no lo sé, tendría que pensarlo ¿quién es tu amiga?- dije buscando con la mirada

-es ella- dijo señalando a una bella chica en un extremo de la cafetería

-¿Leha?- Leha era una de las chicas más hermosas de la escuela, después de Nessie claro, no podía creer que ella quisiera ir al baile conmigo

-si ¿acaso estas ciego? ¿O no entiendes?- dijo con sarcasmo, no contesté nada – entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Le digo que si o no?-

-mmm, no lo sé, tengo que pensarlo- respondí

-bien, pero no tardes mucho, a ella no le gusta esperar- se levanto de la mesa y fue donde su amiga

Continué comiendo mi pizza

-wow, con que Jessica Stanley ¿hee?- dijo Nessie caminado hacia mí con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿Qué? ¿Ella? No, claro que no- dije al entender a lo que se refería

-a mi no me engañas, Jake- dijo frunciendo el ceño –tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas- puso cara de sabelotodo y se señalo la cabeza

-jaja, pues tu sexto sentido está mal- dije –vino a decirme que Leha Clearwater quiere ir al baile conmigo- dije encogiéndome de hombros y restándole importancia

-¿y qué le dijiste?- pregunto sentándose en la mesa, con curiosidad en los ojos

-que lo pensaría- volví a darle una mordida a mi pizza

-¿Qué lo pensarías? Vamos, es Leha Clearwater- dijo haciendo ademan con las manos como si dijera algo muy obvio que yo no veía

-¿y que con eso?- dije indiferente

-Jake, no me digas que a ti no te gusta Leha, esa nadie te la va a creer-

-no digo que no me guste pero no quiero ir con ella-

-¿Por qué?-

-por que entonces no me divertiría tanto como si fuera contigo, claro, eso si me invitas tu- puso cara incrédula

-no sé si eres muy buen amigo… o muy tonto- dijo mientras tomaba una manzana

-prefiero ser buen amigo- dije tomando un sándwich del plato de Nessie

-muy bien, entonces es un trato, iremos juntos al baile, si prometes… no volver a comerte mi sándwich-

-perfecto, me encanto hacer negocios con usted señorita Cullen-

-fue todo un placer, señor Black- dijo riéndose y estrechando mi mano

Cuando terminaron las clases fuimos a comer un helado aunque hacia demasiado frio, pero era justo el clima en el que se nos antojaba comer algo frio

-no puedo creer que buscamos una heladería durante una hora - dijo Nessie mientras comía su helado.

-sí, deberían abrir las peleterías cuando hace frio- respondí y comenzamos a reír.

Caminamos un rato por un parque tomados de las manos, generalmente hacíamos eso, siempre pienso que las personas que no nos conocen nos considerarían pareja al vernos. Se hizo tarde y fui a dejar a Nessie a su casa y me dirigí a la mía, tenía que restaurar una moto usada que acababa de comprar, moría de ganas por probarla.

Al otro día, en la escuela, en clase de literatura las chicas no paraban de hablar sobre un chico nuevo, quien según ellas estaba "muy bueno", sinceramente no me importaba, así que no preste mucha atención. La siguiente clase era biología, tenía esa misma clase con Nessie por lo que me apresure a llegar, casi no había nadie en el salón cuando llegué así que tomé la mesa de laboratorio que compartía con Nessie, comenzaron a llegar más chicos, yo estaba concentrado en terminar la tarea que había olvidado cuando escuche la voz de Nessie, estaba platicando con alguien. Entró con un chico alto y delgado, con el cabello rubio despeinado y piel bastante blanca, casi tanto como la de Nessie, ambos venían riendo, el chico llevaba la mochila de Nessie, fingí estar distraído haciendo mi tarea.

-hola, Jake- saludo Nessie mientras se acercaba a nuestra mesa

-hola, Nessie –saludé como siempre -¿Quién es tu amigo?- dije señalando al chico con el lápiz

-oh, él es Robert, es nuevo, viene de Inglaterra- respondió Nessie

-hola- saludo el chico sin dejar de ver a Nessie

-¿Qué tal?- hice un ademan con la mano –Nessie ¿podrías pasarme la tarea de biología? Olvide mi libreta en mi casillero- dije moviendo la libreta

-claro. Rob ¿me permites mi mochila?-

-por supuesto- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa a Nessie. No lo soportaba

-toma- dijo Nessie entregándome una libreta

-gracias- dije buscando la pagina de la tarea

-entonces, saliendo de la escuela ¿vamos por un café?- pregunto Robert a Nessie. Agudicé el oído

-claro, me encantaría- dijo Nessie

Apreté el lápiz que tenía en mi mano con mucha fuerza. El profesor entró antes de que rompiera el lápiz… o golpeara a Robert

-tomen asiento- dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a su escritorio –señor Black su tarea queda anulada- dijo volteando a verme

-pero… yo- balbuce buscando una excusa, se escucharon unas risas en el salón

-señorita Cullen ¿sería tan amable de sentarse en su mesa y dejar al nuevo estudiante?- dijo el profesor a Nessie, quien platicaba con Robert

-sí, profesor- dijo Nessie dirigiéndose a nuestra banca -¿no es grandioso?- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mi

-¿la clase?- dije copiando lo del pizarrón

-oh si, Jake, yo amo la biología- dijo con sarcasmo

-¿entonces?- dije volteando a verla

-Robert- dijo con voz atontada -¿no es grandioso?-

-ha, él- dije volviendo mi cara al pizarrón

-es muy divertido e inteligente, toca la guitarra, tiene una banda, además de que es muy guapo ¿no lo crees?-

-Nessie, la verdad no creo que sea confiable, es decir, no sabes nada de él, nadie sabe nada de él, podría ser un asesino en serie o un narcotraficante o… o… - balbuce, Nessie enarco una ceja – está bien, no se me curren más ejemplos, pero no creo que sea confiable, no parece un buen chico-

-oh por favor, Jake- dijo Nessie, elevando un poco la voz -¿Qué tienes contra él?-

-es que…-

-señorita Cullen, señor Black ¿serian tan amables de dejarme continuar con mi clase?- nos interrumpió el profesor, ambos nos callamos.

Nessie escribió algo en su libreta y me la pasó

_-__"aun no entiendo porque no te cae bien"-_ escribió

_-__"no es eso, solamente que no me da buena espina"-_

_-"eso no explica nada"- _dijo

_-"Nessie, no he entendido nada de la clase, hablamos después ¿te parece?- _contesté, realmente no quería hablar de eso

Cuando termino la clase, nos dirigimos a mis auto, Nessie, yo y , por desgracia, Robert.

-¿Entonces qué película veremos hoy?- pregunte a Nessie

-es verdad, sobre eso… Jake, yo… le prometí a Robert mostrarle la ciudad hoy, ya sabes es nuevo y no conoce a mucha gente ¿no te molesta o sí?-

-ah no, descuida, yo… de todos modos tengo que trabajar con las motos… ya sabes… tengo mucho que hacer- dije buscando las llaves de mi auto

-gracias, Jake, eres genial-dijo besándome en la mejilla – pero podemos vernos mañana ¿no?-

-sí, claro, no te preocupes- dije restándole importancia

-Carlie ¿nos vamos?- dijo Robert

-claro- respondió Nessie, mientras lo volteaba a ver- nos vemos, Jake- dijo y salió corriendo hacia Robert

-adiós- dije mientras abría la puerta de mi auto

Me dirigí a mi casa extremadamente rápido, está completamente furioso, es imposible, no puedo creerlo, yo he sido su amigo toda mi vida y ella nunca se ha fijado en mí, y ahora, justo cuando podía intentar algo, aparece este tipo y de nuevo la alejan de mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso nunca podre ser feliz?

Llegue a mi casa, entre muy enojado por lo que azoté la puerta principal

-¿Jacob? ¿Eres tú?- pregunto mi padre desde la cocina

-sí, soy yo papá- respondí dirigiéndome a las escaleras

-creí que estarías con Nessie-

-sí, yo también-

-¿acaso salió?-

-sí, fue con Robert- pronuncie su nombre con desprecio

-¿Robert? ¿Es un amigo nuevo?-

-él no es mi amigo, para mí no es más que un nuevo tormento- subí rápidamente las escaleras y no pare hasta llegar a mi cuarto, no quería hablar de él.

* * *

hola!!

pues no se q decir, simplemente que espero les guste y q si pueden dejen un review y visiten alguna de mis otras historias

jeje vale m voy

sale adios


	5. ¿Que debo hacer?

**Hola a todos y todas**

**Este cap va dedicado a mi mejor amigo Iván, espero que estés bien, hermanito, te extraño un buen, espero me estés leyendo (si no, le estoy escribiendo a nadie)**

* * *

**¿****Qué debo hacer?**

Entre a mi cuarto y golpe un mueble que estaba en la entrada, tenia que desquitarme de alguna forma, continúe pateando cosas a diestra y siniestra hasta que patee mi cama y me lastime el pie con la orilla, me senté en el suelo, me dolía el pie y la rabia me invadía. Estuve un rato así sentado, pensando en Nessie y su nuevo "amigo" Robert. Escuche como tocaban la puerta de mi cuarto

-Jake, papá quiere que bajes a cenar- dijo la voz de Rebeca

-si- respondí cortantemente y escuche como se alejaba

Decidí bajar para no preocupar a mi papá.

-hasta que te dignas a bajar- dijo Rebeca cuando me encontraba en el marco de la puerta

-Rebeca, cállate- le reclamo Rachel, lo cual me agrado bastante, no tenia ánimos de pelear con Rebeca

-¿desde cuando lo defiendes?- pregunto Rebeca volteando a verla con cara de confusión.

-chicas, no peleen, coman- las regaño papá

Me senté en la mesa, mi plato ya estaba servido así que comencé a comer, no hable en toda la comida, cuando termine salí a la cochera para revisar mi moto.

Escuche como alguien entraba a la cochera.

-¿estas bien?- dijo Rachel, no respondí - papá me contó sobre Robert, creo que no te agrada- negué con la cabeza - pero a Nessie si ¿no es así?- asentí

-demasiado, diría yo- respondí atornillando una tuerca

-Jake, no te puedes quejar, tu permitiste que esto pasara- su tono de voz era de reproche

-déjame en paz, ¿no crees que ya soy grande? Es decir puedo ver mis propios errores y se que debo hacer ¿si?- dije molesto, lo ultimo que quería era que me lo echaran en cara.

-pero es que no lo haces, no sabes lo que tienes que hacer, simplemente te das por vencido, no luchas por lo que quieres, si no estas con ella es por que dejas que los demás lo intenten por ti, ese es tu problema- no respondí, continúe arreglando la moto- eres imposible, Jacob, y la verdad me decepcionas mucho, creí que eras mas capaz de seguir un sueño y alcanzarlo-tomo mi cara con sus manos- pero veo que no- me miro a la cara y después salio dejándome solo.

¿tendrá razón? ¿Debería intentarlo? Pero ahora no podía, ahora ella estaba con Robert, y yo no era mas que una pieza que sobraba, pero si Rachel tenia razón entonces lo lograría o al menos lo intentaría y sabría la verdad en lugar de estar tan confundido. Las palabras de Rachel sonaban en mi mente "me decepcionas mucho" "creí que eras capaz de seguir un sueño y alcanzarlo" la verdad yo también me decepciono a mi mismo, hace mucho tiempo me prometí a mi mismo no dejar que nadie se interpusiera entre Nessie y yo, creí que en algún momento tendría el valor de decirle lo que siento, creí que cuando se lo dijera todo se solucionaría y estaríamos juntos y felices, pero no, nada de eso es real y el único culpable de esto soy yo, yo y mi cobardía, de no ser por mi y mi entupido miedo a decírselo todo estaría bien. Ya he soportado mucho tiempo esto, y no pienso seguir aguantando todo este dolor, esta tristeza, tendré que decírselo, aunque no resulte como yo espero, es mejor a continuar escondiendo este dolor, a ocultarlo debajo de una sonrisa falsa, se lo diré, haré el intento, no dejare que los demás la alejen de mi, por lo menos haré el intento.

A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano para ir por Nessie, se lo diría hoy, no esperaría mas, no lo soportaría.

Baje del auto y toqué el timbre de su casa, me abrió su mamá

-buenos días, señora Cullen ¿Nessie ya esta lista?- pregunte

-¿Nessie? ¿No te lo dijo? Paso un chico por ella, un amigo suyo… mmm… ¿Robert?-

-¿Robert? ¿él paso por ella?- pregunté, era imposible, no me podía robar a Nessie así

-si, creí que te lo había dicho-

-creo que olvido mencionarlo- dije

-seguramente si, pero ¿quieres pasar a desayunar algo?- me invito

-muchas gracias pero se me hace tarde para llegar al colegio, hasta luego señora Cullen- me despedí

-adiós, Jacob- respondió, me di la vuelta y me dirigí al colegio

Estacione mi auto y entre al colegio. Mi primera clase era algebra, caminaba hacia el salón cuando escuché mi nombre detrás de mi.

-¡Jake! ¡Jake!- Nessie me llamaba desde los casilleros, di la vuelta y me acerque a ella -hola- me saludo una vez que estuve con ella

-hola- respondí

-¿estas molesto?- pregunto

-no- mentí

-siento lo de esta mañana, intente llamarte pero…- no la deje terminar

-no era necesario después de todo no soy tu novio como para que me avises todo lo que hagas o con quien estés-

-de todos modos lo siento-

-no importa- respondí un poco cortante

-bueno, quería contarte algo-

-¿Qué?-

-sobre el baile…. Bueno esta mañana Robert me invito y…. le dije… que si, se que prometí ir contigo pero, la verdad, me esta gustando Robert y no pude evitar decirle que si- dijo y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-no no no, esta bien, después de todo de eso se trata ¿no? De ir con alguien que te guste- fingí no estar molesto, aunque en mi tono de voz se notaban mis verdaderos sentimientos

-Puedes ir con nosotros si quieres-

-no creo que a Robert le agrade, pero no te preocupes ya encontrare que hacer o con quien ir- dije un poco mas deprimido -me tengo que ir- dije volteando a ver el salón- adiós-

-adiós, Jake ¿nos vemos en la cafetería?-

-si- dije y salí corriendo a mi clase

Todas las clases antes del receso no pude dejar de pensar en Nessie y el idiota de Robert.

A la hora del almuerzo me dirigí a la cafetería y me senté en mi asiento de siempre a esperar a Nessie, en ese momento aparecieron Nessie y Robert platicando y acercándose a donde estaba yo.

-genial, Robert también viene- dije en voz alta

-¿Qué tienes con el nuevo?- dijo alguien detrás de mi, voltee mi cara, se trataba de Jessica Stanley

-nada- dije cortantemente

-creo que piensas decirle que no a Leha- dijo mordiendo una manzana y sentándose.

-no tengo muchos ánimos de ir al baile- respondí, volví mis vista hacia donde estaban Nessie y Robert, él se acerco a ella y le susurro algo al oído, ella se ruborizo y le dio un golpecito en el pecho, ambos se rieron. - aunque por otro lado, creo que ir al baile no me hará mal- dije volviendo a ver a Jessica - dile que ¿a que hora paso por ella?-

-perfecto, entonces le diré que dices que si, tu le preguntas lo demás- dijo dando la vuelta y caminando hacia su mesa

-¿de nuevo con Jessica?- pregunto Nessie

-si, quería saber si si iba a ir con Leha- le di una mordida a mi sándwich

-¿y?- dijo con curiosidad, mientras Robert jugaba con su cabello

-le dije que si- respondí viendo a Robert

-eso es fabuloso, sabría que no tardarías en encontrar pareja, ¿no es genial, Robert?- volvió su cara hacia él

-claro, tienes buen gusto amigo- me dijo mientras me daba un golpe en el hombro

-si, claro- lo ignore, Nessie lo notó y pareció molestarle un poco

-podemos ir los cuatro juntos ¿no creen?- dijo Robert un poco entusiasmado mientras tomaba la mano de Nessie

-que buena idea, Robert ¿Qué opinas, Jake?- pregunto Nessie volteando a verme con excitación en los ojos

-tengo que preguntárselo a Leha primero- respondí -por cierto ¿sabias que las chicas son las que tienen que invitar?- dije viendo a Robert

-¿en serio? Que cosa mas extraña en mi país no se hace eso-respondió Robert

-pues esto es America, amigo- dije un poco enojado

-es nuevo, Jake, no sabe como son las cosas- lo defendió Nessie, alce los hombros y recargué mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla, un silencio incomodo nos invadió por un momento

-Tengo que ir al baño, regreso en un momento- Robert

-¿tienes que ser tan grosero? Te recuerdo que no te ha hecho nada- me reclamó Nessie apenas se fue Robert

-sabes que no confío en él, además ¿Cuál es el problema? No me cae bien ¿acaso es delito? No me deben agradar todos los chicos del mundo- dije alzando un poco la voz

-¿Qué tienes, Jacob? Últimamente estas muy irritante- dijo Nessie molesta, y la verdad creo que si lo estaba, de todos los chicos con los que ha salido Nessie Robert realmente me sacaba de quicio, el detalle mas mínimo me irritaba a tal punto de querer golpearlo

-lo siento, es que de verdad no me agrada- dije volviendo a tomar mi sándwich

-¿Por qué?- este era el momento, todo era perfecto, solo ella y yo, se lo diré ahora

-por que… yo… Nessie… yo… estoy…..-

-ya regrese, linda- me interrumpido Robert

-será mejor que me vaya- me levante de mi asiento y salí de la cafetería. Me dirigí a mi auto, sentí como mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin que lo pudiera controlar, al entrar a mi auto me vi en el espejo retrovisor, estaba completamente ruborizado, sentía como la sangre hervía en mis venas, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y comencé a sentir mucho calor, mis manos empezaron a sudar seguidas de todo mi cuerpo, me sentí repentinamente mareado y hambriento aunque acababa de almorzar, no supe en que momento me quede dormido, pero cuando desperté faltaban dos horas para que terminaran las clases. Salí de mi auto y me dirigí a mi clase, seguramente creerían que me había saltado las demás clases.

Apenas termino el colegio me fui a mi casa, no esperé a Nessie como de costumbre, seguramente vendría con Robert e irían a algún lugar obviamente sin mi, preferí evitar eso e irme. Conduje a mi casa pensando en lo que me paso hoy, no sabia si contárselo a Billy o no, por un lado si se lo contaba se preocuparía, y posiblemente no sea nada, tal vez solo haya sido por el enojo, aunque podría ser algo serio, en ese caso Billy se molestaría conmigo por no habérselo mencionado antes.

Pensé en eso todo el camino, pero decidí que no seria bueno alarmarlo, si volvía a ocurrir se lo diría.

Entre a la casa lo mas rápido posible intentando que nadie me viera.

-¿Jake? ¿eres tu?- dijo la vos de mi papá

-si, soy yo- dije subiendo las escaleras

-creí que estarías con Nessie- me detuve -nunca llegas tan temprano- dijo acercándose hacia las escaleras

-tengo otras cosas que hacer- respondí y continúe subiendo

Entre al baño y me mire en el espejo, tenia unas ojeras enormes, como si no hubiera dormido en 3 días y me sentía así, fui a mi cuarto para recostarme, realmente me sentía muy cansado, apenas llegue a la cama me quede completamente dormido.

* * *

Hola de nuevo amigas y amigos lectores, ya regrese con un nuevo cap, espero le haya gustado y me perdonen por la demora en actualizar, pero ya saben, esto de la prepa y la banda es muy difícil entonces no me había dado mi tiempo para escribir y todo esto, pero ya estoy aquí y las vacaciones también entonces es un poco mas de tiempo libre jeje

Y otra cosa: para las que creo se dieron cuenta de lo que sigue en el fic porfa no lo digan en sus reviews, lo mas posible es que si sea lo que piensan por que soy muy obvia jeje pero no lo comenten pofa

Bueno solo quería decir eso, creo jaja

Me voy

Porfa deje un review y si les gusta mi historia recomiéndenla por que me siento sola sin reviews jeje

Bueno ahora si m voy adiós


	6. El baile

hola chicas y chicos!!!

**bueno pues les traigo un nuevo cap, espero q les guste y m diculpen por la demora, esta un poco corta pero creo q es muy significativa, sale nos vemos, los dejo con historia**

* * *

**El Baile**

Estábamos a una semana del baile, la verdad no tenia ánimos de ir pero Leha ya tenia su vestido listo y no la podía decepcionar así, no soy esa clase de chicos.

-Jake ¿ya tienes tu traje?- pregunto Rachel desde la cocina

-no, tengo que pasar por él a las 5- respondí desde la sala, prestándole el menos interés

-no te ves muy emocionado- dijo mi hermana mientras se secaba las manos y caminaba hacia mi

-¿y que con eso? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué no deje de hablar de eso?- dije con sarcasmo mientras cambiaba el canal de la televisión

-últimamente te cargas un genio de lo peor, Jacob- se dio la vuelta y subió a su cuarto

-¿Qué le pasa?- pensé enojado, ¿Qué le importaba? Si no estaba emocionado por el estupido baile no era su problema, continúe cambiando de canal, pero no había nada que me gustara, comencé a desesperarme y por algún motivo, que ni siquiera yo mismo entiendo, lancé el control de la televisión contra la pared provocando que se rompiera en pedazos, muchos pedazos

-estupido control barato- dije en voz alta.

Mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Leha.

"hola, Jake. Me encontré con Robert hace un rato y m propuso ir los cuatro juntos al baile ¿Qué te parece?"

Al leer ese nombre casi lanzo el celular, intente controlarme pensar en lo que le diría, si le decía que no, seguramente Nessie se enteraría.

"esta bien, como sea" respondí

Cerré mi celular de un golpe, vi la hora, ya eran las 5, Rachel tenia razón, ya tenia que ir por mi traje, subí a mi cuarto a buscar el recibo de la tintorería.

El camino de regreso fue muy largo, había mucho trafico, algo poco usual en Forks, me había detenido frente a un jardín, voltee mi vista hacia el parque, mis ojos no creían lo que veían, eran Nessie y Robert sentados en una banca mientras se besaban, comencé a temblar terriblemente, pise el acelerador a fondo apenas vi la luz verde, no quería estar ahí, no quería saber nada mas de nadie ni de nada, llegue a mi casa en tiempo record y me encerré en mi cuarto, me vi en el espejo, temblaba incontrolablemente, estaba completamente rojo, sentía un calor infernal en mi, como si tuviera fiebre muy fuerte, me recosté en mi cama, pero nada seso, sentía como mis venas se marcaban en mi piel y mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho hasta que simplemente me desmaye.

A la mañana siguiente fui a la escuela, decidí no contarle nada a Billy, auque estaba seriamente preocupado, esto no era normal.

El día del baile llego, pase por Leha a su casa, teníamos que encontrarnos con Nessie y Robert en la escuela, platicamos de cosas triviales en el camino

Cuando llegamos, Nessie y Robert ya estaban esperándonos en el estacionamiento, Nessie se veía realmente bien, llevaba un vestido azul cielo, el cabello recogido de una forma muy elegante y aunque me cueste admitirlo Robert también se veía muy bien.

-hola, chicos- saludo Leha

-hola- salude con un ademán con la mano a Robert mientras me acercaba a Nessie -cielos te ves muy bien- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-gracias, tu también- dijo Nessie mientras me sonreía

-¿Qué les paree si entramos?- sugirió Robert tomando la mano de Nessie

-vamos- dijo Leha tomando mi mano

-si, claro- dije

Entramos, aun no llegaban muchos, Leha insistió en ser de las primeras en bailar, pero yo no quería hacer ese ridículo, así que se lo pidió a Robert quien acepto, dejándonos a Nessie y a mi solos.

-¿no te parece genial?- me preguntó Nessie mientras veía a Robert bailar perfectamente con Leha

-si, claro es sensacional- dije con sarcasmo, tenia la cara recargada en los brazos sobre la mesa

-muy bien ¿podrías explicarme eso?- volteo a verme

-¿Qué?- levante un poco la cabeza

-¿Por qué odias a Robert? Quiero la verdad esta vez-

-no se de que me hablas- volví a recargar mi cabeza en los brazos, tomo mi mano y salimos de la escuela.

-tienes que decirme la verdad, Jake- me pidió una ves que estuvimos fuera

-¿quieres la verdad?- pregunte inseguro, sentí como mi corazón latía con mas fuerza y rapidez cada segundo

-si, somos los mejores amigos, por favor- dijo tomando mi mano

-bueno la verdad es que…- comencé a decir- la verdad… yo…-

-¿tu?-

-yo…- balbuce, no me podía forzar a decirlo

-dilo, Jake-

-yo…-

-¡Carlie!- me interrumpió Robert, quien se acercaba corriendo hacia nosotros

-hola, Rob- saludo Nessie

-por un momento creí que te habías ido- dijo apenas llego -¿te importa si te la robo un rato? Quiero bailar un poco con mi novia-

¿su novia? ¿Escuche bien? ¿había dicho "su novia? Mis brazos comenzaron a temblar mas fuerte que nunca, salí corriendo sin decir una palabra mas.

-¡Jake!- escuche gritar a Nessie mientras me alejaba

no me podía controlar, corrí y corrí hasta cansarme y estar alejado de todos, agoté todas mi fuerzas, caí de rodillas al suelo junto a un río, ahora no solo temblaban mis brazos, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, me sentía acalorado, como si m estuviera quemando, destrocé mi traje, primero afloje la corbata pero no soporte mas el calor y termine destrozando el saco y la camisa, me tire en el suelo, no soportaba el calor, los temblores se hacían mas fuertes cada minuto que pasaba, sentí un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo, me retorcí intentando quitar el dolor, sentí como mis músculos crecían, cerré los ojos, el dolo no paraba y lo temblores tampoco, sentí como si algo dentro de mi cambiara, cuando abrí los ojos me sentía diferente, no me sentía yo, volví mi mirada al río para ver mi reflejo, pero no podía creer lo que veía.

-esto no puede ser verdad- pensé

* * *

**hola!! de nuevo**

**espero les gustara**

**y porfa dejenme un review con sus comentarios, eso m agrada muchisimo**

**bueno**

**nos leemos luego**

**los adoro, gracias por leerme**

**sale adios**

_**un review si?**_


	7. El cambio

Oh por dios.! No puedo creer que las haya hecho pasar esto.! De verdad mil disculpas por no actualizar en como… **UN AÑO.!**

De verdad me siento mal por esto, pero ahora si m comprometo a terminar esta historia y la otra (de la cual aun no tengo nada, pero pronto habrá actualización) espero que no me odien, y lean este capitulo.

* * *

**El cambio**

**Jacob POV**

No podía creer lo que pasaba.

-Esto es un sueño, no puede ser posible- Me repetía en mi mente una y otra vez intentando convencerme, como si con eso lograra hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Miraba una y otra vez mi reflejo en el agua, pero siempre era lo mismo, un lobo enorme color marrón aparecía en el lugar donde debería ir mi cara.

-Esto es imposible, tienes que tranquilizarte- pensé- esto no puede estar pasando, debe ser solo una pesadilla… una terrible pesadilla.

Comencé a correr, alance una velocidad increíble, pero me canse demasiado, me tire al suelo, no podía mas. Me sentí absolutamente desesperado e incapaz de moverme, como si ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, si así podía llamarle, reaccionara. Deje de hacer esfuerzos por moverme e intente tranquilizarme, después de unos minutos mi respiración comenzó a calmarse, sentí un poco mas relajado el cuerpo y como me debilitaba mientras me hacia mas pequeño. Hasta que sentí mi piel desnuda tocar las hojas caídas de los arboles… frías… tan reales, todo estaba lleno de una leve llovizna.

Me quede ahí tirado unos minutos, posiblemente horas. Me sentía mas tranquilo y como mi fuerza normal regresaba, cuando creí tener fuerzas suficientes alcé mis manos con miedo

¡Ahí estaban! ¡Nunca me había sentido tan feliz de ver mis manos!

No supe que hacer después, tenía que regresar a mi casa, pero estaba desnudo, tirado a mitad del bosque a mitad de la noche. Sabia como regresar por mi camioneta pero no podía dejar que nadie me viera. No sabia que hacer, lo pensé por un rato y al final decidí acercarme un poco y ver cuanta gente había aun. Camine un largo rato por el bosque, casi hasta el amanecer, no puedo creer todo lo que había recorrido en tan poco tiempo.

Me acerque al estacionamiento sin salir del bosque, había poca gente dentro, pocos autos en el estacionamiento. El auto de Robert ya no estaba.

Escuché como dos personas salían hacia el estacionamiento, era… ¡Leha! ¡La había olvidado por completo!

Pero al parecer ella a mí también puesto que salía con Logan y se dirigían a su auto. Ambos parecían tener bastante frio a pesar de lo abrigados que estaban, en ese momento me di cuenta de que no sentía frio a pesar de no tener nada puesto.

Cuando Leha y Logan se fueron pensé que era mi oportunidad de subir a mi camioneta e irme de ahí. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero cuando llegue me di cuenta de que estaba cerrado y no tenia las llaves.

-¡Maldición! ¿Como voy a entrar?-

Mire por la ventana y recordé que tenia un juego de llaves oculto debajo del asiento

-Tendré que romper un vidrio- me agache para buscar una piedra o algo con que romperlo per escuche voces detrás de mi. ¡Los demás estaban saliendo hacia el estacionamiento!

Me asuste y golpee la ventana del copiloto con el puño, sorprendentemente se rompió con el primer intento y no sentí nada, subí rápidamente, encendí el auto y acelere saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

Todo el camino a casa pensé en lo que había pasado, no sabia si contarse a mi padre o a alguien más.

–Seguro no me creerán- pensé, después de todo no tenia pruebas de que realmente pasó ni estaba seguro de que era.

No quería volver a pasar por eso, pero no creo que sea la última vez que pase, seria terrible que ocurriera a mitad de una clase o en casa de Nessie, en medio de la calle ¡o en cualquier otro lugar!

Esas imágenes atormentaron mi mente todo el camino, si llegaba a pasar en publico todos pensaría que soy un monstruo y no estoy seguro de que me pasaría después ¿que pasaría con mi padre y mis hermanas? ¿Que pasaría con Nessie?

Llegue a mi casa, subí las escaleras intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para evitar despertar a alguien, seria difícil explicar por qué he llegado desnudo en la madrugada.

Entre a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama, estaba exhausto, me quede dormido con la esperanza de despertar y que todo haya sido un sueño.

* * *

De nuevo una disculpa por dejarlas así, y muchas gracias por las que me escribieron Reviews en mi ausencia, gracias por recordarme que tengo historias inconclusas.

Les agradecería mucho su opinión en un **review** (dios como ha cambiado Fanfiction desde que me fui, en mis tiempos era un botón verde) de nuevo mil disculpas, espero sus comentarios, saludos.

Atte.

Gaby Twirocker


End file.
